WLAN networks typically feature wireless access points (AP) which provide “hotspots,” to mobile devices (called wireless stations (STA)). These hotspots provide connectivity and services to the STA. For example, a hotspot may provide the STA with access to the Internet. In order to advertise the availability of the hotspot, the APs broadcast a Service Set Identifier (SSID). When the STA wishes to connect to a network (e.g., for accessing the Internet), the STA scans for SSIDs of hotspots in range. In some cases, the STA connects automatically to a hotspot if so configured. In other cases, the STA allows users to select from among the available hotspots in the area by presenting the user with a list of the SSIDs received by the STA.